


Take On Me

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family - prefire, Hale Family Feels, Hale Family Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take On Me

Talia and Alec broke up once in their senior year to the abject delight and unreserved glee of Peter. Finally his sister who had been slumming enough could be free of that idiot who thought he was just so damn witty and she could find someone worth her time. He just needed to get Talia totally on board with the never talking to Alec again club. From the look of her morose face as she sat on her bed looking through Polaroids of them and every single one of those stupid photo booth pictures, it was going to be a hard sell. But if there was one thing Peter was the master of – it was the hard sell.

“Talia…” He said gently, sitting on the bed next to her and starting to carefully take and tear up the photos. “You are meant for someone better. You’re stronger than this. He’s not worth your tears or your time.”

Talia gripped Peter’s arm hard and took the photos back from him, even the torn ones. “I know it’s  _stupid_  to be so upset but… I loved the guy.”

“Past tense is a great sign, sis. There’s plenty of wolves in the woods you know?” Peter smiled.

“God Petey!! Stop it!”

“Stop what?” Peter’s innocent face had been working for him since he was three – he saw no need to upgrade his game yet.

“Ever since mom died you act like letting people in is some huge gateway trip to heartbreak!”

Peter bristled slightly; he hated talking about their mother’s death. It shouldn’t’ve happened. If she had been a werewolf like them she would still be alive! But humans were so stupidly frail, the freak rockslide had all but destroyed their whole family taking their mom like that.

Talia sighed and wiped at her eyes, “I just can’t believe he wants to go clear across the country to some stupid art school. He can’t even  _draw_  without a stupid  _ruler_!” Talia sobbed out angrily.

“He’s always reaching for what he shouldn’t have.” Peter frowned. He was amazed Alec hadn’t given in completely when it upset Talia; he always had before.

Talia wiped at her eyes, “He’s such a  _jerk_. He acted like being that far apart was just no big deal.  _I’ll call you every day Tal_.” She mocked and threw the Polaroids across the room. She followed it with the stuffed bunny Alec had won her at the Founder’s Day Carnival, showing off his baseball skills and looking so… Talia folded her arms and flopped onto her side. “I  _hate_ him!”

Peter was preening when their Dad opened Talia’s bedroom door. “Shhh… Someone is moving around outside. You kids stay here, stay safe! I am going to check it out.”

Peter was on his feet in a moment, “Dad!”

Their Dad flashed his eyes at them and Peter stayed put, Talia wiggled across her bed to peek out the window, everyone’s senses trained on the outside of the house.

They were straining to hear so hard that the first notes of…music?? made Peter and Talia jump.

“Is that…?” Peter muttered.

Talia didn’t bother to carefully open her blinds, shoving them straight up in a mess as she could pick out Alec standing in the woods just under her window, on a  _keytar._ She was caught somewhere between laughing and screaming as he danced around below, unknowing he was serenading  his way into complete danger with her Alpha Father on his way to probably literally kill him.

“Taaalking away, I don’t know what I’m to say! I’ll saaaay it anyway. Today isn’t my day to find you…” Alec sang up to her. “Shying away. I’ll be comin’ for your love, okay?”

Talia snorted, her face split with complete delight. Behind Alec, she can make out her Dad, lurking in the woods, his eyes shining bright red. He doesn’t attack but he looks conflicted about it. Sure he’s no hunter but… Serenading his daughter?? Really?

“Oh god. He’s singing  _Ah-ha_.” Peter grimaced as Alec just failed with his extra high note in the lyric “In a day or  _TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_ ”

Talia covered her mouth and couldn’t stop laughing and crying at her idiot boyfriend dancing and singing like an idiot under her window. And in an instant she forgave him. She forgave him wanting to go to school so far away from her, forgave him thinking she’d wait for him, forgave him just everything. She wiped at her face and ran her fingers through her hair, “How do I look?” She asked Peter.

Peter looked pained. “Talia… Please don’t. You’ve only been broken up since sixth period!!! At least stay broken up a month?? For me?! Please??”

Talia checked herself in her mirror and grinned at Peter, passing her Dad who was on his way up to have her tell Alec to knock it off. Peter and his father watched out Talia’s window as she ran down and tackled him into the dead leaves, thankfully silencing his butchering of Take On Me. Unfortunately for the two men left above, she silenced him by putting her tongue in his mouth.

“Well. I guess we’re not rid of him yet.” Their Dad chuckled, patting Peter’s shoulder. “He must really love her, hm?”

Peter sighed and headed for his room, tuning out his sister and Alec making out below. “Uuuuugh… It’s the one thing he’s not stupid for doing!”


End file.
